


Telling Secrets by N'Wanda

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama/Romance, M/M, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim has been infected with a deadly virus that can be spread through sexual contact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telling Secrets by N'Wanda

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, and I'm not making any money from this story. 

Author's Note: Okay, I'm trying my hand at something serious again. I'm better at the HHJJ, but I want to give this a try. If you have a problem with it, please don't tell me. If you like it, please do. NC-17, m/m sex, J/B, Permission to archive. 

## Telling Secrets

by N'Wanda  


Jim Ellison burst through the door to the loft like...well, like what he was, a man returning home to the love of his life. He was hungry that evening, and pizza was not on the menu. He was consumed with a hunger that could only be satisfied when he came buried deeply inside Blair. 

Blair sat grading papers on the kitchen table, innocently unaware of the fierce panther that was stalking him. He gave Jim a smile and expected his usual kiss hello, but what he didn't know was that Jim was on the make. He realized his error in judgment when Jim grabbed the papers from him and tossed them on the floor. //Uh oh,// Blair thought, //Jim's been at the caffeine again.// 

Jim lay back on the table and pulled Blair to him by his shirtfront. He kissed him demandingly, thrusting his tongue into his lover's mouth as far as he could, claiming the territory as his own. When he pulled back, he had a wicked grin on his face. He looked up at Blair and growled, "Me Tarzan, you Jane?" 

"Me busy," Blair replied removing the exploring hand from his chest. 

"Me horny!" Jim demanded. "Tarzan take Jane up to tree house and monkey around." 

Blair rolled his eyes, "Look, if you insist on these fantasy games, don't make me some wimpy woman. I told you, I don't want to be Jane. How many Cokes did you drink anyway?" 

"A six-pack, they didn't have any beer. Can't you finish that later, Babe, pleeeease? I need you!" 

"Jim, the last time we played Tarzan, it took us an hour to get the squished bananas off the ceiling." 

Jim grinned lecherously, "But it sure was fun getting them there! You pick the fantasy then." 

"I'm tapped. I don't think there's anything we haven't done or anyplace we haven't done it except the kitchen sink....Jim, no! JIM!" 

At Blair's words, Jim had jumped up and began dragging Blair with great enthusiasm toward the sink. "So we'll wash it with bleach. It'll make us smile whenever we do the dishes, Chief. You know how anal I am. I need completion here. I want to know there's not one square inch of the loft that we haven't done it in." 

"Jim, I am never letting you near caffeine again." Blair complained as Jim's strong arms placed him on the edge of the sink. He didn't complain too hard though. He knew he could stop Jim if he really wanted to, but a burning excitement was starting to build in him. Sex with the Sentinel was never boring, he'd give Jim that. He'd spent the last three months getting fucked in places and positions he'd never dreamed possible, and he'd done a lot of dreaming, especially where Jim Ellison was concerned. Blair thought he himself deserved an 'A' in Sex 101, but Jim had obviously taken the advanced course. //Maybe during his time in vice...// Blair mused in the precious few seconds he had before Jim's hands pushed rational thought from his mind 

Jim had Blair's shirt over his head quickly, but he was having difficulty removing it. The upshot of this was Blair's head being stuck inside. Blair reached up blindly for Jim's hands. "Jim, Jim, let me do it. That way I can get naked without asphyxiating here." Jim stopped obligingly, and Blair was able to pull the shirt over his head. The bigger man didn't even wait for Blair to drop it before he began kissing down his Guide's chest while he began undoing Blair's jeans. 

Blair looked down at the closely cropped honey colored hair affectionately. //Mine, all mine!// he thought happily as his lover pulled his jeans and boxers down his legs, then stood back to examine the fruits of his labor. He felt Jim's hot gaze start at the top of his head and work its way down to the tips of his toes. "Hey, Jim, man, I'd like to do a little appreciating of my own." He gestured toward Jim's still clothed body. 

The Sentinel grasped the ends of his sweater and pulled it over his head slowly so that his incredible chest was unveiled one piece at a time. 

Blair reached out to run a hand lovingly up that chest to lightly pinch a nipple while his other hand caressed a heavily muscled bare arm. "More, more!" he whispered. 

Jim smiled and undid the clasp on his pants. "I've got something here for you, Blair," he said in a low voice, "But you'll have to unwrap it." 

"Just like Chanukah," Blair breathed as he removed Jim's pants. "Only I never got anything as magnificent as this for Chanukah." Jim's erection pointed straight out at him as if pointing to what it wanted. Blair wrapped a hand around it to give it a gentle squeeze and was pleased to hear his lover gasp. 

"Blair, I want you!" The Sentinel began to move forward, but Blair stopped him. 

"Jim. we don't have any...you need to get the lube." Jim didn't look like he was able to move to the fridge let alone trek upstairs to the bedside table. 

"Damn!!" A light came on in the big man's eyes, and he reached in the cabinet under the sink. 

Blair's eyes widened as he saw the bottle Jim was holding. "Dish soap!!" 

His lover turned lust glazed eyes on him. "Whatever works, Baby." He began applying the soap to his cock while Blair watched still trying to comprehend the levels the Sentinel would sink to to get laid. 

//Sink, oh that's funny, Sandburg. You're making puns while Jim's got his fingers up your...oh...my...GOD!!// "JIM!!" he yelled, "Hurry, Jim. I want you inside me!!" 

Jim removed his soapy fingers and bent over to place a delicate kiss on the tip of Blair's nose. "I love you," he said simply and then placed his achingly erect cock at the entrance to Blair's body. It was such sweet gesture that Blair relaxed completely as Jim slid inside him. 

Blair wanted to tell Jim he loved him too, but all he could focus on was the hard cock pulsing inside him. He thrashed back and forth unhappy at his ability to return the sentiment. 

Jim ran his fingers soothingly over Blair's furrowed brow, "I know, Baby, I know how you feel. I can feel your love. It's so concrete I can reach out and touch it." He began thrusting deeply, lifting Blair off the sink each time. 

Blair sobbed softly from the beauty of his lover's words. Jim understood the depth of emotion he had for his Blessed Protector and returned the feeling with all his heart and all his cock which was now claiming Blair's ass as surely as Jim had claimed his heart. It wasn't long before his orgasm shook him. 

Jim followed immediately, climaxing with violent shivers along his tall body. He dropped to his knees on the floor looking incredibly exhausted. 

Blair quickly hopped off the counter, and put an arm around his Sentinel. "Jim, Jim, are you alright?" 

His lover favored him with a tired smile. "It's just the caffeine wearing off, Babe. I'll be fine." He allowed Blair to help him to his feet and guide him to the bathroom where he submitted to being gently cleaned while Blair whispered sweet nothings in his ear. Then Blair led him up to the large bed they shared and tucked him in between the crisp, clean sheets before joining him. 

Blair pulled Jim into his arms and stroked the short hair. "Did you have a hard day?" he asked. 

"Not really, I busted De Marco today." 

"That guy who was the liaison for that terrorist group. Good work, my little Detective." 

"Thanks, he ran though. I had to shoot him, and the damn idiot kept going. I had to tackle him to the ground. He got blood all over my favorite shirt, the one you gave me." 

"So, I'll buy you another one. Is he dead?" 

"No, I only winged him." Jim yawned sleepily. "You know, Babe, I was thinking about what we were talking about before." 

"You mean telling people about us." 

"Yeah, I thought I'd take Simon out to lunch this week and ply him with liquor before I tell him. Seriously, Chief, I know it's not fair to you to keep it a secret like this. I just want to be careful about how I tell him. I'd hate to lose him as a friend. But if I have to choose," he hugged Blair tightly, "I'll choose you everytime." He rested his head against Blair's shoulder and fell asleep. 

The next morning Jim looked like hell warmed over. His face glistened with sweat, but he waved Blair off when he tried to feel his forehead. "I'm fine," he snapped irritably. 

"Jim, if you're sick, you should stay home, in bed, with me to take care of you," Blair persisted. 

"Blair, I have to go in today to wrap up this De Marco case. I'm sure when I get home today I'll appreciate that offer though." He grinned trying to placate his worried lover. "We can play Dr. Blair and his naughty patient." 

"Jim, your health is a serious matter!" 

Jim kissed him to shut him up. 'I'm perfectly fine, Chief." Then he turned and walked out the door. 

Blair frowned with worry. He had felt the heat rising from the Sentinel's face. He hated Jim's need to be so stoic all the time. With a sigh, he got ready to go to the University. 

He was just completing his notes for the day when the phone rang. Blair stared at it feeling a disturbing flash of precognition. Something bad was about to happen. He picked up the phone. It felt like a lead weight in his hand. "Sandburg," he managed through his dry mouth. 

"Blair," Simon's voice answered. 'You need to get to the Sinclair Disease Research Center right away." 

"What...Has something happened to Jim?" 

"He collapsed down at the station today. Blair, you need to hurry." 

Blair dropped the phone not even bothering to replace it on the receiver and ran to his car. He made it to the Center in record time and was ushered to a conference room where Simon and a doctor waited. "Where's...how's Jim?" he asked breathlessly. 

"Blair, this is Doctor Collins." 

Blair nodded at the woman than demanded again, "How's Jim, Simon?" 

"He's been infected with some kind of virus." 

"What," Blair stammered, "But how..." 

"When he busted De Marco, he got blood on him. De Marco was infected with the virus, a sort of goodbye gift from the terrorists he was working for." 

Blair turned to Dr. Collins, "What kind of virus is it?" 

"It's a strain we haven't seen before, but we're hopeful we can find the right antitoxin before time runs out." 

"Are you saying Jim could die?" Blair's knees went weak at the thought. 

"It's possible, and anyone else he's infected. The virus is spread like AIDS through bodily fluids such as blood, saliva, and, of course, semen. What we need to know now is if Detective Ellison was sexually active last night or even if he had a date. Can you tell us that?" 

Blair felt his world crashing down around him. Not only was Jim infected with a virus that could very likely kill the Sentinel and himself as well, but he was being asked to reveal their secret without any planning or forethought whatsoever. Both the doctor and Simon looked at Blair expectantly. "Sandburg," Simon prodded, "Do you know if Jim had sex with anyone last night? If so, that person's life is in danger." 

Blair's mind could not form a coherent answer, could not come up with a lie that would resolve the situation. 

Simon was frustrated with Blair's hesitation. "Sandburg, this is important! Jim's life is at stake here!" 

"I know that, Simon! Don't you think I know that? Alright, yes, he did, happy now?" 

Dr. Collins spoke up, "Det. Ellison did have sex last night?" 

Blair nodded. 

"With how many partners?" 

Simon shot her a look as if to say, //You don't know Jim Ellison, Lady.// 

//No, Simon,// Blair thought miserably, //it's you who doesn't really know Jim, but you soon will, and I hope you can handle what you see."" Out loud he said, "Just one, he's...we're monogamous." 

There was a loud silence in the room until Simon stuttered, "Did, did you just say, 'we', Sandburg?" 

Dr. Collins scrutinized him. "You had sex with Det. Ellison last night?" 

"Yes," Blair whispered. 

"Oh my god!" Simon growled and turned his back to them rubbing his temple with his hand. 

"You were on the receiving end of unprotected anal penetration?" Dr. Collins continued. 

"Do you have to be so graphic?" Simon shouted at her. 

"Capt. Banks, I need this information to save these two men's lives. De Marco is already dead!" She turned back to Blair, "Well?" 

"I...yes." This was not going well. Simon could not even look him in the eye. "Simon, please, if you have to be angry or upset, be angry with me, not Jim. He values your friendship too much. Don't let this come between you. This isn't the way we wanted to tell you." 

"Look, Sandburg, right now we have to focus on getting Jim well again." Simon still wasn't making eye contact. "I can't deal with this now." He held up his hands to ward off further comments. 

"Mr. Sandburg, we need to get you down to the lab for a blood sample immediately." Dr. Collins placed a hand on his arm. 

"Not until I see Jim." 

"Mr. Sandburg, I don't think you understand the situation here. You have most likely been infected with a deadly virus. We need to get you started on a series on antitoxins right away." 

"You can do whatever you want to me, but nut until I've seen Jim." Blair was adamant. He needed to reassure himself that Jim was still alive, needed a reason to live himself. 

"Alright, I'll take you to him, but he's not very coherent right now." She led Blair out of the room. 

As he left, Blair tried again, "Simon,..." 

"Not now, Sandburg!" Simon growled with finality. 

Jim looked much worse than he had when he had left the loft that morning. He had several IV's attached to his arms, and an oxygen tube ran under his nose. His face was a ghastly gray color. Blair sat on the bed, glad that Dr. Collins was discreet enough to give them a moment alone. He caressed Jim's sweaty face lightly as he whispered, "Hey, Baby, I'm here, Blair's here. You need to wake up now, Baby, and get better." 

Jim's eyes fluttered at the sound of his voice. "Blair." He gave a weak smile. 

Blair took his lover's hand and kissed it before holding it against his cheek. "I love you, Sentinel Man," he whispered. 

"I love you too, Babe." Jim's voice was so weak, and his eyes were glazed. 

"You have to fight this, Jim. You have to get well for me." Blair bent over to brush his lips against Jim's, and then just rested his head there as if he could absorb some of the fever that was ravaging Jim into his own body. 

"Mr. Sandburg." Dr. Collins entered the room. Simon was with her. "You really have to come to the lab for those tests now." 

"What tests?" Jim asked in a breathless voice. 

Blair squeezed his hand. "It's nothing, Jim. You just concentrate on getting better, and I'll be right back. Now, close your eyes." Jim obeyed. "Good boy, get some rest, Babe." Blair kissed Jim's cheek and then rose. 

He gave Dr. Collins a furious look when the three of them left the room. "You are never, do you hear me, never to let him know that I could be infected too! He's got to concentrate on getting well, and he can't do that if he's worried about me, do you understand!" His voice was very serious. 

"Alright, Mr. Sandburg, I understand. Right now we need to get to the lab for that blood sample." She led the way leaving Simon to stay with Jim and giving Blair an odd look as they walked away.  
  


* * *

Dr. Collins joined Simon watching Blair at Jim's bedside through the window of the room. Blair could hardly manage to hold his head up, and a light sweat caused his face to glisten. He was talking to Jim who faded in and out of consciousness. Blair wasn't making much sense anymore, but Jim wasn't in any condition to notice. 

"Why don't you have him in bed?" Simon questioned angrily. 

"He won't let us. He insists on staying with Det. Ellison." 

Simon looked thoughtful at that. Blair had tested positive for the virus, and the man's only reaction had been to ask to be taken back to Jim where he had kept vigil ever since. Simon had watched the symptoms start to show up in Blair quickly even though the doctors were injecting him with a multitude of antiviral agents. The doctors believed he had a more vigorous strain of the virus. None of the treatments seemed to be working on either him or Jim, and time was running out. He watched Blair caress Jim's face with a cold cloth unmindful of the sweat that was dripping down his own face. 

Jim was conscious now and looking up at Blair with eyes that seemed to be a bit more coherent. Maybe that last round of antitoxins was working, Simon hoped. Jim looked quizzically as he realized Blair was basically spouting nonsense in his delirium. When Blair collapsed on his chest, Jim's eyes widened in terror, and he began shouting for the doctors. 

Simon rushed in, and he was followed by a team of doctors led by Dr. Collins who proceeded to remove Blair's limp body from the room. 

"Calm him down!" she instructed Simon as she followed her team. "Don't let him get excited." 

"Simon!" Jim shouted in a panic, "What's wrong with him? He just collapsed! Where are they taking him?" 

"Jim! JIM!! Calm down! You're going to hurt yourself." Simon grasped Jim's shoulders and pushed him back down onto the bed. How could he tell Jim what had happened? He knew Jim Ellison too well. Well, not as well as he thought he did, he amended, but he knew about Jim's massive guilt complex. There was no way he could avoid telling the man how Blair had received the virus which was killing him, and it was going to destroy Jim. 

Jim tried to sit up again, but Simon's strong hand kept him in place. "Jim, if you don't calm down, I'm not going to tell you anything!" 

"Simon, help me, Blair...I...I love him." 

"I know," Simon soothed. 

"He told you?" 

"He had to. The virus you got from De Marco's blood, Jim, it can be passed through sexual contact." 

Jim sat up with such force that he pushed Simon back. "NO!! Oh my god, no!! I did it; I'm killing him!" 

"No, Jim, it isn't your fault. You didn't know." 

"I made him. He didn't want to, but I insisted, and now he's going to die because of me!" Jim hid his face in his hands and his shoulders wracked with silent sobs. 

Simon placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Jim. Jim!! It is not your fault! Blair's not going to die! Look at you. A few hours ago you were delirious, but it looks like the latest antitoxin is working." 

Jim looked up, "Then why isn't it working on Blair?" 

"The doctors think he has a more virulent strain of the virus." 

Jim groaned and his eyes displayed his terror. "I killed him. I killed the man I love." 

"Jim, you can not take on that kind of guilt, that kind of responsibility! The doctors here are good at what they do. They'll find a way to save Blair." He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Big, tough Jim Ellison had tears running down his face. Simon was beginning to realize the depth of the commitment these two had made to each other. "Jim," he whispered awkwardly placing an arm around the smaller man's shaking frame. Jim pressed his head against Simon's chest in a desperate need to be comforted. After a moment of surprise, Simon wrapped his arms around the Sentinel to provide what comfort he could. This was not a normal part of his job, but he thought of the times when Daryl had woken from some nightmare and it all came back. He rocked Jim slowly while whispering, "It's alright. Calm down. It's okay. Blair's gonna be fine, Jim. You'll see." He was starting to have a better understanding of the relationship that his best detective shared with his Guide.  
  


* * *

Simon stood grimly staring at the chart that Dr. Collins was showing him. "I don't understand, Doctor, the stuff's working on Ellison, why not Sandburg?" 

"It's not that simple, Captain. Their DNA is different. Mr. Sandburg's seems to be more susceptible to the virus." 

"Are you saying there's nothing you can do?" 

"We'll keep searching for the right antiviral agent, but frankly, Capt., his time's running out, and the prospects do not look good." 

Simon couldn't believe the change of heart he was having. Yesterday, when Blair had told him that he and Jim were lovers, he had felt like hitting the kid for corrupting one of his best friends. That, however, was yesterday. He had seen Blair's selfless devotion to Jim, and held the sobbing Sentinel in his arms until his tears ran out. If this whole mess ever had a happy ending, Simon Banks had one hell of an apology to make, but the way things stood now, it didn't look like he would ever get the chance to bestow it. Blair Sandburg now lay in the same room as Jim, but while one man was healing, the other was barely clinging to life.  
  


* * *

Jim dragged himself out of bed with some difficulty. The virus had left him weak. He moved to sit by his lover's bedside, aware somehow that Blair was close to leaving him. He wrapped an arm around Blair's chest as if he could keep Blair alive by force. "You can't leave me, Blair. I won't let you." 

Blair opened his eyes and sighed. "Even Sentinels can't do that, my love," he whispered. 

Jim ran his finger over Blair's lips. "I love you, Blair..." His voice caught. 

Blair kissed the finger on his lips. "Jim, will you do something for me?" 

"Anything, Baby, anything!" 

"I don't want to...I don't want to die in here. I want to feel the sun once more and smell the fresh air. I want to feel your arms around me." 

Jim sobbed, "Blair!" 

"Please, Jim. I love you." 

Jim nodded. It was difficult in his condition, but after he detached Blair from all tubes and wires monitoring him, he managed to hoist Blair in his arms and carry him out onto the small balcony by their room. He sat on the floor with Blair held tightly to him. Blair turned his face to the sun, and together, they waited. 

It was warm on the balcony, but Jim shivered. He had never felt so cold as he listened to Blair's heartbeat grow fainter and slower. He felt so helpless. A low growl startled him, and he opened his eyes. Blair was still in his arms, but they were no longer on the balcony. Instead, Jim sat on the edge of a cliff in what looked like the jungle. The panther prowled back and forth beside him clearly agitated. "Help him!" Jim begged. 

"We cannot help you," a voice said simply. 

Jim looked up to see the ancient warrior, the one he had seen in Peru who had given him the choice whether or not to be a Sentinel. "But he'll die!" he pleaded. 

"Yes, he will, but I cannot help him." 

"Then what will I do? I need him; I love him!" 

The warrior was unmoved, "You will live or die as all mortals do." 

"There must be some way to save him! I'll do anything!" Jim stared up at the impressive figure suddenly aware he could no longer hear Blair's heartbeat. 

"You must give of yourself." 

"I'll give my life, anything!" Jim had never meant anything more in his life. 

"You must give one year of your life to save his." 

"Yes, do it, take it, just let him live!" 

"Give me your hand." Jim did so, and the warrior took a sharp knife and drew a deep cut along Jim's wrist. Blood oozed from the ugly gash, but Jim didn't feel a thing. He was too intent on saving Blair. The warrior cut a similar line along Blair's wrist, and then placed their wrists together so that their blood intermingled. He tied their wrists tightly together with a strong cord. Jim began to feel dizzy from the blood loss, but he heard it again, he heard Blair's heartbeat, and that make it all alright. 

"How much longer," he tried while fighting against the dizziness. "How much longer do I have to live?" 

The warrior sneered, "That is not for the likes of you to know. You may die tomorrow, or you may live for forty more years, but one of your years has been taken from you." 

"Thank you." 

"Your thanks means nothing to me. I am simply here to fulfil destiny." The panther roared, and the sound filled Jim's mind with pain before he passed out head falling to rest on top of Blair's. 

When he came to, strong hands were trying to take Blair from him. "No!" he shouted and held on tighter. 

"Jim!" he made out Simon's voice. "Jim, it's alright. Let go." 

Jim opened his eyes. He was back on the balcony. He looked down at Blair to see color returning to his face, and he could hear the sound of his heart beating stronger than before. "He's going to be okay, Simon. Blair's gonna be alright." 

Simon knelt down next to them and put a hand on Jim's shoulder. "It looks like the antitoxin is finally starting to work. Thank god! Now let the doctors take care of him, Jim." Jim allowed Blair's limp body to be taken from him and Simon to help him back to the room and his bed. 

Jim sagged back onto the pillow. "I was so scared, Simon. I was so scared I'd lose him." 

"I know, Jim, I know....Jim, I want you to know that this doesn't change anything between us. It doesn't matter to me, this thing with you and Blair, you're still my friend. I've got a big apology to make to the kid when he's better. I was pretty shocked when I found out the two of you were sleeping together." 

"It's more than just sex, Simon, I love Blair. I can't live without him." 

"I realized that when I saw how worried he was about you. He didn't even care that he was infected too, just cared about being there for you. That's loyalty." 

"Simon, what Blair and I have...well, I can't even put it into words. Suffice it to say, we're in this for the long hall, together for life, and I'm not letting anything get between us!" 

Simon was moved by the ferocity of Jim's statement. He wouldn't want to be the one who got in Jim's way. There was nothing more dangerous than a bear protecting its mate.  
  


* * *

When a few days had passed and Blair was able to sit up in bed, Simon paid another visit. When he entered the room, Jim smiled at him knowing why he had come. "It's good to see you looking so much better, Sandburg." "Thanks, Simon,' Blair grinned. 

"I need to tell you something." Simon moved to sit on the edge of Blair's bed. "When you first told me about you and Jim, I was pretty rough with you, pretty judgmental." 

"Simon," Blair began, but Simon held up a hand. 

"Please, Blair, I need to say this. I just assumed it was your fault, that you had corrupted Jim, now I realize that if anything, it's Ellison doing the corrupting here!" 

"Hey!" Jim cried from the other bed. "Have a little pity for a sick man here, Simon!" 

"Shut up, Jim," Simon gave his favorite detective a mock glare. "Anyway, Sandburg, I'm sorry, I misjudged you. You're good for Jim, and he's good for you. You're not as irritating anymore." 

"Irritating!" Blair acted offended. Only Simon could make an apology sound like an insult. He was still laughing when Dr. Collins entered the room. 

"Ahh, that's what I like to hear, the sound of a healing patient. I've been looking over your tests, and I think I can release you in about a week on one condition." 

"Hey, that's great, Doc," Jim smiled, "What's the condition?" 

"Well, the two of you will still need a lot of recovery time, so I'm going to have to insist on no sexual activity for a month." 

Jim's face fell. "A month!! Doc, there is no way..." 

Simon walked over to give him a good natured slap in the shoulder. "Oh, come on, Jim, you can do it, you know, plenty of cold showers, lots of vigorous exercise, extra stake outs. I'll bet the time'll go by before you know it." Everyone but Jim laughed at that. 

Jim rolled over and bit his pillow, then he looked back at his laughing lover. "What are you laughing about!" he demanded. 

Blair smiled, "It'll be fine, Jim. You see I can make it because I know you'll be there when the time's up. There was a time not so long ago when I didn't think you would be." 

Blair was right. He should be grateful that he had Blair at all, but it was going to be a LONG, LONG month.  
  


* * *

Four incredibly long and tortuous weeks later, Blair Sandburg climbed the stairs to the loft with breathless anticipation. He and Jim had marked off the days on their calendar until they had gotten to the one circled in red, S-Day! They had had complete physicals a few days ago to check for residual effects of the virus and had both come up clean. Blair knew Jim planned to do some major celebrating that night, he just wasn't sure which particular fantasy the sex crazed mind of his Sentinel would choose. He didn't have long to wait. 

He opened the door to a dark apartment. The shades were drawn, and jungle sounds filled the loft, no doubt from his Sounds of the Rain forest CD. Ahh, this was his favorite of the games they played, big, mean Jim of the Jungle meets little Anthropologist Boy. Blair knew that somewhere in the loft, uh jungle, eyes were tracking his every movement. He tossed his backpack on the table and threw himself into the game with abandon. 

"Oh, man, I am so lost. If I don't find someone to guide me back to the village I'm going to be out here all night." He started walking aimlessly around knowing that it wouldn't be long until... 

Jim pounced. He grabbed Blair from behind placing a hand over his mouth. "Don't scream," he demanded in a harsh whisper. "What are you doing here? This is my territory, Boy!" He removed his hand but still held Blair captive. 

"Please don't hurt me. I'm lost. I just need someone to show me the way back to the village. I'm just an anthropologist doing a study on precivilized cultures." 

"Well, you look harmless enough," Jim released him, "But keep in mind if you try anything..." he gestured toward the sheathed dagger that hung at his waist. 

Blair shook his head rapidly. "I won't! I'll be good. I promise." He took a moment to enjoy the awesome sight Jim made in his jungle outfit. It was the same one he'd worn when rescuing Simon and Daryl in Peru and was the inspiration for this particular fantasy. Jim had a bandana tied around his head. His shirt was an old, gray tank top that showed off every bulging muscle in his arms. He hadn't shaved that day, and the beard stubble gave him a dangerous air. But the best part was the rings of greasepaint that encircled his arms and streaked his face. Something about the stuff always turned Blair on, and today was no exception. "I didn't know this was your territory, really. Maybe...maybe, you could guide me back to the village." 

"My services don't come cheap, Boy." Jim growled. "I expect payment up front." 

"I...I don't have any money. Maybe there's some other way I could repay you." 

Jim advanced on him pushing him back into the counter, uh tree. "I'm sure we can come to some sort of arrangement," he said suggestively, eyeing little Anthropologist Boy's body hungrily. 

"What did you have in mind? Oh!" Blair squeaked as Jim of the Jungle's hands began to roughly caress his body. "But I don't...I can't..." 

The dangerous man leaned over him blocking any escape he might have tried to make. "You want it. I know you do. I can see it in your eyes. You want me to take you and not just back to the village," he chuckled low and deep. 

Anthropologist Boy's eyes widened, "No... I don't... I mean, I've never..." 

"You've never been with a man before? One night with me, Boy, and I'll ruin you for all others, men and women." He moved one of his exploring hands to press Blair's hardening erection. "This is saying something different than that pretty mouth of yours. This is saying you want me." He bent down and took Anthropologist Boy's mouth in a hard, possessive kiss plundering his mouth with his tongue, staking his claim. Then abruptly, he stepped back, removing himself totally from Blair's writhing body. "But I won't force you, my pretty one. You must give yourself to me of your own free will. You must choose to let me pleasure your body in ways you've never dreamed of." He spoke hypnotically, enticing the young man to him. "That's right, Boy, come to me. Offer yourself to me." 

Blair stepped forward shaking with what appeared to be fear, but was really need. "I don't know what to do?" he whispered. "Show me." He placed his arms around the tall stranger and looked up. 

The jungle man's arms came around him as well, and he growled, "Oh, yes, little one, I'll show you. I'll show you more than perhaps an innocent like you can handle." 

"I want it. You were right. I want you. I've never seen anyone like you. You frighten me, but you also make me feel things I've never felt." 

"Don't be frightened, little one. I won't hurt you." Jim tightened his embrace around the smaller man. "I'll protect you, and I'll see you back to the village safely in the morning, but tonight..." He began kissing Blair again fiercely, but this time, Blair was returning the kiss with just as much passion. 

When they broke the kiss, Blair stroked the rings of greasepaint on the one of Jim's big muscles. "Do they go all the way down?" he whispered. 

"Well, you'll just have to find out for yourself, won't you," the big man teased and held his arms out. 

Anthropologist Boy tugged at the Jim's shirt and pulled it over his head, exclaiming in wonder at the massive chest that was revealed. It too was streaked with the dark paint. He ran a finger over one large pec, feeling it twitch at his touch. He moved on to caress a nipple and was delighted when this brought a gasp from his captor. So, the big, jungle man was enjoying himself here too. 

"It's your turn now, Boy," Jim said forcefully and grasped Blair's pullover in his large hands. With one neat yank he ripped it from collar to seam leaving the heaving chest exposed to his touch. His hands seemed to be everywhere at once. His mouth fastened on to one hardening nipple like a leach causing Blair to cry out. Jim pulled back and smiled a predatory smile as his hands began to undo the clasp of Anthropologist Boy's jeans. 

"That's right, my pretty boy, I like to hear your moans when I pleasure you. I like to see that pretty face of yours flushed with desire for me." He drew Blair's pants and underwear down his legs and allowed his prey to kick off his shoes and then the pants. "What a lovely sight you make standing there in just your socks with your cock so hard and beautiful waiting for me to take you. I won't keep you waiting any longer, my sweet." He quickly removed the rest of his own clothing. He noted his captives gasp with pleasure. 

"You're so big, man, so goddamed huge! I don't know if I can take all of that." It was an awe inspiring sight this man's cock. It stood at attention proudly ready for its virgin conquest. The greasepaint encircled the jungle man's groin and long legs as well making him look like some tribal warrior going into battle. 

"You can do it, my pretty Boy, I know you can. I'm going to make you feel alive." With that he took Blair in his arms and laid him back onto the lush vegetation that grew on the carpet, uh ground. He lowered his mouth to kiss and then suck Blair's achingly erect cock. 

"Jesus, JIM!!" Blair sat up. It had been to damn long! 

Jim gently pushed him back down, "You're breaking the fantasy," he murmured disapprovingly pulling the tube of lubricant from his pocket. 

"Oh, yeah, like they have that in the jungle, Big Guy!" 

"Well, Jim of the Jungle never leaves home without it." 

"Jim," 

"What?" 

"Shut up, and fuck me." 

"Well, hot damn!!" 

The jungle man eased a well-lubricated finger into Anthropologist Boy's ass enjoying the little mewling sounds of pleasure he was enducing. He added another and then another until Blair was taking all three of his fingers easily. 

"Jungle-Man, I'm ready. I want you! Take me now you incredible hunk of man, you!" 

Jim stopped lubing his cock and threw his lover a look. "Oh that was uncalled for, Chief, cruel and unusual teasing." 

"Sorry. Hurry it up will you! It's been a whole month, damn it!!" 

"I know," Jim sighed as he placed his cock at the entrance to Blair's body. "I've been looking forward to this for so long!" He sank deeply into his lover feeling like he'd come home after a long journey. "Blair, oh Baby, oh god, I love you!!" 

Blair wriggled under him and encouraged him to move. With five weeks of forced celibacy behind them it wouldn't last long. Blair exulted in the feeling of Jim pounding into him like a sledge hammer. "Jim, my love...oh Jim!" Jim's cock branded him from within just as the Sentinel's hot kisses were branding his lips. Jim stiffened above him and groaned deep in his throat. He thrust deeply into Blair one last time and tightened his grip around his lover's cock pulling Blair over the edge with him. They exploded in the sky and fell to earth like fallen angels, holding each other tightly. 

When Blair could speak again he favored Jim with a silly grin. "Next time, we're doing the Gilligan's Island fantasy." 

Jim smiled, "Okay, but I get to be Gilligan this time."  
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi).


End file.
